


To the Full Moon And Back

by leviathaneren



Series: Late Nights and a Caffeine Rush [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Short Drabble, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if their relationship isn’t normal at all? At least it <em>is,</em> and that is all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Full Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is dump  
> enjoy

Eren and Levi’s relationship can’t be actually described as normal. Sure, they do couple stuff together (the things every couple does), like grocery shopping together or arguing about stupid things or watching Netflix at 3AM because one of them cannot sleep. 

They sometimes have sex, and shower together, and Eren makes breakfast for Levi every weekday morning and Levi makes breakfast for Eren on the weekends. They own a cat and a who oddly _love_ each other, and they kiss and hug and snuggle together just like normal couples do.

Except, there’s a small, insignificant difference from their routine to other traditional ones- and that is that Eren goes away on the full moons and Levi doesn’t sleep for three days after that. 

Small and insignificant. 

Levi usually waits by the door- he works from home, so he can wait and be productive at the same time, and when he _has_ to go out, he’s careful to schedule all of his appointments so that they are before or after the start of every sidereal month. 

When the moon starts to fade again and Levi hears tired footsteps outside their home, he opens the door and gets to work; he cleans and dresses Eren’s wounds and makes him some light dinner, then he curls up on the couch with his dear, _dear_ boyfriend fast asleep on his chest and finally falls asleep to the soft lull of his breath and their heartbeats matching up. He wakes up to the smell of blood and sweat and dirt and dog, and then he shoves Eren into the bath and _scrubs_ , scrubs until all the grime and blood and pain washed away, replaced by wandering hands and blushing bodies. 

The next day everything’s back to normal until it isn’t again, and their cycle repeats and repeats like a broken record. They don’t really mind- Levi loves Eren and Eren loves Levi, and if that means enduring all of this shit every once in a full moon, then I guess they’re willing to make that sacrifice for the other. 

So yes, their relationship isn’t normal at all. But it _is,_ and that is all that matters. 


End file.
